


As Long As It's you

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey knows he can trust his brother with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It's you

They were in a hotel room somewhere. Gerard wasn't sure where, exactly; he was never very good at keeping track of that, even sober. Where ever they were, the location wasn't important enough to be more than a passing thought.

 

He had one hand wrapped around Mikey's throat and the other one down his pants. They were making enough noise that it sounded like there was a brawl going on and no one interrupted them by banging on the door or calling one of their cells. They don't get into fights very often, physical or otherwise, but when they do, it's violent enough that no one was willing to step in between them.

 

He let up on the pressure on Mikey's neck -no matter how many times they did this, how long they talked about it beforehand, no matter how often Mikey assured him that he trusts him with any and everything, Gerard was still Mikey's big brother and that protective instinct always kicks in and makes him stop before things get out of hand.

 

He backed up enough to make room between himself and the wall and moved both his hands.

 

“On your knees,” Gerard said, his voice low.

 

He ignored Mikey's groan of disappointment and fisted his hand in Mikey's hair, yanking it back viciously and made him hit his head off the wall.

 

“Knees, now,” Gerard repeated. “Or you won't be getting off at all tonight.”

 

Mikey bit his lip and nodded; he sunk to his knees gracefully when Gerard let go of his hair. He glanced up at his brother for permission before he reached for his pants.

 

He unbuttoned them enough to work Gerard's dick free and placed his hands on Gerard's hips; not as any kind of restraint -if his brother wanted to fuck his mouth, Mikey's hands on him wouldn't stop him and Mikey would enjoy it- but just as another point of contact between them.

 

The truth was that Mikey loved going down; he loved the noises guys made when they were falling apart, the way their voices would catch in that moment before they came. He loved the taste and the weight of a dick in his mouth. He loved how it was suppose to symbolize submission but instead gave the person doing the sucking most of the power if they wanted it.

 

And Mikey always wanted it; he had only bottomed for two guys his whole life and he only ever submitted to Gerard. There was something extremely satisfying about looking like everyone's idea of a scene twink and then getting them back to whoever's house and dominating the fuck out of them. It was something he never got tired of.

 

But it was different with Gerard; there was a whole lifetime of trust there. A lifetime of knowing someone would always love you, no matter what you looked like, what you did; knowing that his brother would always catch him when he fell. Mikey knew he could let go as much as he wanted when Gerard was there; he knew his brother would always protect him, no matter what happened.

 

Mikey sank his mouth down Gerard's length, moaning a little when it hit the back of his throat; he took a moment to enjoy the harsh breath Gerard let out and then got to work, doing everything he knew his brother liked.

 

Internal monologue aside, Mikey wanted to get off tonight and he knew Gerard was perfectly capable of making him wait until the next time they had a hotel night to take care of the hard on that was currently pressing against the inside of Mikey's jeans.

 

It was going to be a long night -and Mikey was looking forward to every second of it.


End file.
